Hidden Secrets
by Linzerj
Summary: Valerie finds Danny's journal. Then Danny's parents capture Phantom, and...well...it's complicated to explain. I made this out of pure boredom, so read, please, but, if you don't wanna...ah well, I tried. But please do! I've worked hard on this! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Yawn...I'm bored...so, here's a random story! Phantom Planet never happened. Sorry if nothing makes sense, but it doesen't have to, because this is just here out of pure boredom! But enjoy and review!

* * *

_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 1: Valerie and the Journal**_

Valerie sighed, pushing a lock of hair from her turquoise eyes. Ever since that ghost brat Danny Phantom messed with her social life, she had tried oh so hard to destroy him, but nothing worked! He just…disappeared! He was somehow able to eliminate his ecto signature from her…grr, how she loathed him!

She was currently walking to Danny Fenton's house with the cute boy, Danny. She wanted to check out some of their ghost hunting equipment. Danny seemed really…off, though. Ever since the Pariah Dark incident, he was always jumpy and wary of everyone and everything.

"Danny, are you alright?" she asked her friend in concern. Danny started, as if he had been jolted from deep thought. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," the raven-haired boy responded, looking away.

Valerie blinked at him as they walked into the front door. "You sure? You've been kinda….out of it, lately."

"I'm fine," Danny replied again, this time a little fiercer. He looked around. "Mom and Dad aren't home yet, so you can just…go up to my room. I'm going to go to the bathroom," Danny told her before running off. Valerie shrugged and entered his room.

It was like any other room; computer, bed, desk, closet. But what instantly caught her eye were two things. The first was all the ghost hunting equipment lying around, but coming from a family of ghost hunters, she guessed it was typical. But what really snagged her attention was a journal resting on Danny's desk. Casting a look back at the door, Valerie sat down and opened up the small book to the first page and read it.

_August 29, 2005_

_You'd think something like getting electrocuted would kill a person. Who knew that, in the right circumstances, it would only half kill you? When my parents thought their portal thing wasn't going to work, they instantly gave up. Sam and Tucker, who were there with me at the time, thought one of us should go into it. Sam dared me. I figured it would be cool, being able to see all the Ghost Zone and another realm and whatnot. So I pulled on a white Haz-Mat suit with black gloves and boots and went in. Of course, I tripped over something, and put my hand against the wall, pushing something. Just my luck – it was the on button. So, the portal lights up, and then there's this pain, this searing, almost cold, pain, running through me, threatening to tear me apart. The next thing I know, I'm waking up outside the thing. Sam and Tucker were looking at me funny, so I ran to a mirror and looked. I had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes, and the colors of the suit had been reversed. Then, when someone began to come downstairs, a bright flash engulfed me, and a ring passed up and down my body, changing me back to normal. I…I had been a ghost._

Valerie stopped reading, staring at the last sentence of Danny's words… _I had been a ghost… I had been a ghost…_

She shook off the shock, and then flipped ahead a few entries.

_September 16, 2005_

_I can't believe it. Not only did Ember McClain – more like Ember McLame – hypnotize the whole school and the entire world, but she made me fall in love with Sam! Though, I think the spell just made me realize how…how sweet Sam is, and what she really means to me. Only her kissing Dash made me forget that and concentrate on beating Ember, though I still wish she hadn't done that. I can't help wondering if maybe, just maybe, Ember's spell helped me realize how I truly feel about Sam._

Valerie blinked. Ember was a ghost, then? Weird…she flipped ahead a few more entries.

_September 27, 2005_

_Man, what a day! Not only did Cujo get out of the ghost zone and make me Valerie's number one ghost target, but it was all for a SQUEAKY TOY!! Where did Valerie get those weapons, anyway? Something about that screams Vlad…if only she could see she was shooting at me, Danny Fenton, when she shot at Danny Phantom._

Valerie stopped dead. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same? No way…that wasn't possible! Though…Danielle, the girl Dani with an I, was a half ghost, and she resembled Danny…and Vlad, the man who had indeed originally given her the ghost hunting equipment, was a half ghost, too. It was possible…she read some more.

_October 20, 2005_

_Wow. I never fully realized what my life would have been like if I had never met Sam. Thanks to Desiree granting that wish…but, still, it's kinda cool to know. And, thanks to Sam, my outfit now has a cool symbol on it…a black P inside a white D, for Danny Phantom. Though I do wish that she hadn't erased my memory, I have to say, if it wasn't for that…maybe I wouldn't be closer to realizing that Sam is a really important part of my life._

Valerie paused, thinking, trying to remember. That explained why those days had been so clouded and confusing! She skipped ahead a bunch of entries.

_April 14, 2006; AKA the Darkest Day Ever_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! If only…if only I hadn't tried to cheat on the CAT test! Had I not, then Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker wouldn't have been at the Nasty Burger when it exploded. The memories… And, what's worst, my evil future self from and alternate timeline came back to try and destroy me. At least Clockwork was able to set things right again…_

Valerie stopped, laying the journal back down on the desk. It couldn't be…! Danny was the ghost boy…Fenton was Phantom!

She glanced at the door – still no Danny. Quickly she jumped onto his computer, which was logged on. There was a file about ghosts, so she clicked on it. Instantly a bunch of information on tons of different ghosts popped up; some ghosts she had never seen before. There was a link, and she clicked on it. It brought her to a smaller list, titled Good/Neutral Ghosts. The list read:

Dora: princess of the Medieval Times

Clockwork: master of time

Wulf: ghost-dog, able to tear into alternate realms

Cujo: ghost puppy, able of growing very large

Frostbite: leader of the Far Frozen

Dani: girl clone, stabilized…thanks to Valerie

Then the door clicked open, and Danny walked in. Valerie spun around and gasped as Danny stared at her. His eyes traveled to his journal, then back to her.

"You know." It was more of a statement than a question, but Valerie still responded.

"Danny, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. He looked down. "I…I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was afraid you'd be like my parents, wanting to dissect me 'molecule by molecule.' I was afraid…just too afraid…"

Valerie blinked, her eyes full of sympathy. "Oh, Danny, I'm sorry for shooting at you…"

"I-it's fine," Danny said. He looked at her, ice-blue eyes serious. "Val…do you want to join Team Phantom?"

Valerie blinked. He was offering her a spot on his team? "S-sure, Danny. And…thanks. I promise I won't let you down."


	2. Chapter 2

Well...um...sorry for the long absence. BUT I'M BACK!! YAYNESS!!

* * *

_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 2: Ghost Hunt**_

A dark red blur and a black abd white blur were visible over the skies of Amity Park. One was Valerie, and the othre was Danny. It was a close race, until Valerie pulled ahead, reaching the Nasty Burger first.

"Ha, I win again, Phantom," she jeered. Danny stopped, too, and said, "No fair! You have cool rocket boosters."

"And you have ghost powers. Fair enough to me," Valerie countered. Danny sighed, then smirked. "Race you back to the school! GO!!" And he took off.

"Hey, you got a head start!" Valerie cried, zipping after him. As they raced to the school, a green gun blast came shooting up towards Danny. He veered away, and a shout was heard: "I'll get you oneday, ghost kid!!" Danny sighed. "Great, a present."

Valerie flew next to him and asked, "So you haven't told them?" Danny stared at her in disbelief. "How could I? They're always threatening to tear the ghost kid apart 'molecule by molecule'. I've tried, but..."

Valerie nodded in understanding as they flew behind the school. Valerie's suit dissapeared, leaving her in her school clothes, and Phantom changed back into Fenton. Sam and Tucker, who had been waiting at the front doors, walked over to them.

"Hey Danny, hey Valerie," Tucker greeted. Sam gave a half smile. "C'mon, we're gonna be late."

And the teens walked into school.

*~*~*~*

"Darn it, Maddie! We're out of fudge!" Jack exclaimed, head in the refridgerator. Maddie sighed. "It's okay, Jack, I'm making more right now." Jack smiled and cheered, "Alright!"

"And, our ghost tracking systems have been updated," Maddie said. "Now, whenever a ghost enters the house, it's DNA will get tagged, and we can track it wherever it goes using this!" She held up what looked like a PDA. She pressed a green ON button, and the tracking device activated. However, Danny didn't know about this, and had gone ghost in his room that morning to get to school. The house had picked up on it, and was tracking him now, even in human form.

The device beeped and a metallic female voice said, "Ghost detected. Location: Casper High School. Time of entry: 7:00am. Currently with: Daniel Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Valerie Grey, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and an unknown girl. Please enjoy your ghost-whipping experience."

Jack gasped. "The high school - that's where the kids are! Maddie, get the RV ready to roll!"

*~*~*~*

At school, Valerie, Jazz, and Sam had seen Danny's girl clone, Danielle, in the hallway.

"Wait, Danielle?" Valerie asked, staring. Sam caught sight of the half-ghost girl, too, and smiled. "Hey, Dani!" Jazz just blinked. "Who's she? She looks kind of like Danny..."

"Jazz, this is Danny's cousin, Danielle, also called Dani," Sam introduced. "Dani, this is Danny's sister, Jazz."

"Hi!" Dani said cheerfully. Jazz blinked again. "I don't remember having a cousin."

"Well..." Dani said. "I-I'm a clone of Danny," she whispered. "Valerie helped save me from Vlad when he was trying to melt me so he could make a perfect clone."

"Vlad was trying to clone Danny? That's creepy," Jazz said. Sam and Val giggled. "Well, yeah, because it is," Valerie said.

Then Danny and Tucker came running up to them. "Guys - girls - whatever! Hide me!" Danny cried.

"Me too!" Tucker added. "Dash and Kwan are after us!"

"Wait, Danielle?" Danny asked. Then someone grabbed his and Tucker's shirts. The boys looked back to see Kwan and Dash.

"Hey, Fenturd, Foley, guess who's going into a locker today!!" Dash sneered. He opened the nearest locker and shoved Danny in. Kwan stuffed Tucker in, too, then slammed the door. They walked away laughing. Once gone, Danny phased himself and Tucker out.

"Okay, so with them gone, what are you doing here?!" Danny asked Dani. The raven-haired girl shrugged. "I was passing by again and I thought I could hang out here. The school board accepted me in for a few weeks until I hit the road again." She looked to Valerie and Sam. "I was hoping I could stay with one of you guys, or with you, Danny."

"Well, sure, you can stay with me," Sam said. Valerie smiled. "Yeah, I can come over later, too, if you want."

Dani nodded. "Sure, tha-" she was cut off as a whisp of blue mist came from her mouth. Danny gasped as a puff came from his mouth too. The halfa's exchanged a glance before slamming themselves into the nearest lockers. A flash of white light, and Dani and Danny Phantom phased through the walls. Valerie hit a button on her watch, and her Red Huntress suit appeared on her. Sam whipped out a Fenton Thermos and the ghost lipstick stuff. Tucker pulled out a PDA and a Specter Deflector from his pocket, and Jazz got out her Fenton Peeler. They ran/flew down the hallway until they caught sight of Spectra and her assisstant making a mess out of some kids. Danny's hands glowed green. This was gonna be fun.

*~*~*~*

Maddie and Jack heard some kids screaming, "GHOST!!" and running away from the guidance office of Casper High as they burst through the doors in pursuit of the ghost found in their house. Maddie smiled, holding up her bazooka. "We've got him, Jack! Let's go kick some ghostly butt!"

"Oh, man, that is hot!" Jack cried as he watched his wife flip over a short kid. He ran after her to the scene of the ghost.

In front of Penelope Spectra's old office, Danny, Dani, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz fought an onslaught of attacks from the two ghosts when finally Jazz managed to peel away all the layers of Spectra. Her assisstant (who's name I can't recall) was sucked up by the Fenton Thermos, and so was Spectra. Team Phantom high-fived and celebrated their victory, though only for a second. Then Jack and Maddie came around the corner, guns blazing. Dani yelped and phased up out of the roof, calling, "Gotta run bye!" But Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Tucker only watched from the sides as Maddie and Jack pointed their weapons at Danny, their own son, who just floated there in shock.

"It's over, ghost!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally up! Hooray!! I hope you're all enjoying!

* * *

_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 3: Shock of a Lifetime**_

"It's over, ghost!!" Madde cried, pointing her blazing gun at Danny, who could only float there in surprise, shock, and horror. The minutes ticked by as hunter and hunted only stood or floated in place, watching each other. Glowing neon-green eyes stared, wide in terror and a bit of betrayal, at the Fentons. Dark blue and light purple eyes remained glued to the ghost boy, waiting to fire if he made any move. Team Phantom could only watch, not sure of what to do, as friend and friend's parents had a face-off. Maddie's finger remained on the trigger, ready to pull whenever she pleased.

Finally Jazz mustered up some courage and screamed, "Mom, wait, no!"

Maddie turned her head to her daughter, gun still pointed at Danny. "Jasmine, this is a ghost! We have to destroy it! Or at least study it's molecules after ending its afterlife!"

Danny gulped as Jack pointed his own blazing gun at him. Jazz longed to tell her parents the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, or to say anymore. So Valerie talked for the stunned Team Phantom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, you've misunderstood!" the ghost huntress cried. "Phantom was helping us get rid of another ghost, Spectra! See?" she added, holding up a Fenton Thermos. Inside, screams could be heard: "I'll get out of here, and when I do, I'll make everyone so miserable I'll be able to look young and beautiful forever!"

"Please, let him go!" Sam added. "He was trying to _protect_ us!!"

"Doesn't matter to me!" Jack bellowed. "A ghost is a ghost. It isn't a living person anymore, and they reek havoc in our world. They need to be destroyed!!"

"So are you saying that all ghosts are evil by default?!" Sam demanded, voice high and loud with fury and rage. "Are you saying that, just because they're no longer living, becuase they're different, that they all want to destroy _us?!_ Because you're wrong, dead wrong!! Danny Phantom is a hero, not a villian! He's trying to protect this town for important reasons, and I'm shocked to see you can't figure them out yourselves!!"

"Yeah! Not all ghosts are evil, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker added. "Danny Phantom was just trying to help!"

Maddie and Jack just glared at the kids, and then turned back to Phantom, ready to fire, before Jazz and Valerie stepped in their way.

"If you won't listen to them, maybe you'll listen to us!" Jazz hissed.

"Yeah! Can't you see that if we all think he's good, then he _is?!_" Valerie added.

"I thought he was one of your primary targets, Valerie!" Maddie snapped.

"He was, until I saw the good in him, what's really in the spirit," Valerie murmured. "I've mended my ways; and you might want to, too, or you could end up hurting the people you love and strive to protect."

"You're hurting _me_, Mom, Dad!" Jazz added, close to tears. "You are and will be if you shoot him! I know his past, and I've always seen him for the hero he is; why can't you?!"

Maddie and Jack exchanged an unreadable glance before turning back to Phantom. Jack set his gun down, and Team Phantom had that one second of the happy thought of them realizing that Danny Phsntom wasn't a worthy target after all; but then Jack pushed Valerie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker out of the way of the missile. The four teens struggled to get by the fat man, but Jack didn't let them get by. He called, "Hurry up, Maddie, before the ghost kid escapes or these kids get in the way!"

"On it!" Maddie responded. She pulled the trigger of the bazooka.

At that moment, Danny remembered he could've gone intangible and escaped like Dani did, but it was too late. The teen ghost hero was hit, and he fell onto the ground with a soft thud.

Jazz had tears streaming down her face and more welling up in her eyes. Valerie and Tucker just stared with shocked expressions, while Sam was frantic for her fallen love. "DANNY, NO!!" she screamed.

"Jack, let's go," Maddie instructed, an icy tone to her voice. She picked up the limp arms of Danny, while Jack moved away from the teens and picked up his legs, casting a stern glare their way as the hunters carried away their friend and team leader.

Just like that, it had all fallen down.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY, Chapter 4! Sorry for leaving you guys hanging with the evil cliffie at the end last chapter. Oh well! Now the suspense shall be resolved!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine. Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon own him and his show. I wish Danny was real. That would be cool. I'm blabbering for unknown reasons. Well, on with the story!

* * *

_**Hidden Secrets**_

_**Chapter 4: Trapped**_

_Sam's POV_

"DANNY!!" I screamed as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton picked up Danny's limp body. I tried choke back a strangled cry, but it slipped free. "NOO!!"

I tried to follow, but Tucker grabbed my hand. "Sam, chill!" he said firmly. "What do you want us to do? Go over there and blow Danny's secret on him?"

"Yes!" I cried. "That way his parents will let him go!"

"Or make them want to experiment on him more," Valerie murmured soflty. "Sam, think! Knowing that their son is the ghost boy, that the ghost boy is their son, might make them interested in how he came to be! It might even make them call in government officials! The word on him being a halfa would spread around the world in a matter of 24 hours! Use your head, Sam!"

"But if they knew that it was Danny, then maybe they wouldn't go after him!" I screeched. "We could be doing him a big favor! I have to go help him!"

As I turned to follow, a hand rested gently on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jazz's calm turquoise eyes gazing into my violet ones. "Sam, listen carefully. How would you feel if your deepest, darkest secret was let out? If you were betrayed? Think of how Danny would feel if I did that to him. I've been covering for him because I _don't_ want to hurt him. You and Tucker have been keeping his secret since the day it happened. What would Danny think of you if you let it spill now, if you just went and stabbed him in the back, after all you've been through? Even Valerie knows the possible dangers of what spilling his secret would mean, and she's only known it for less than a week!"

"Well, I did learn Danielle's secret before, and Vlad's," Valerie pointed out. "I can keep a secret through thick and thin. But can_ you_, Sam?"

I stared at them, my gaze cold and unwavering as I thought it over. At last I realized what it would mean to Danny, and what it would mean to me. I sighed and lowered my gaze. "Okay. I just hope he's alright..."

I looked back up at them, my eyes now filled with worry. "Guys, what if... what if Danny's parents discover his secret on their own?"

Valerie and Tucker exchanged a nervous glance, while Jazz looked to where her parents had been seen hauling her little brother away. "I don't know, Sam... I don't know."

---

_No One's POV_

Maddie stared at the limp ghost boy resting on the floor in the back of the GAV, or Ghost Assault Vehicle. They had him, they finally had him! Public enemy #1 was theirs to experiment on, to test, to learn about. This could answer all their questions! Did ghosts eat and sleep? How did they keep their form together? What was their home, the Ghost Zone, like?

She couldn't wait to experiment on him. Already, they had realized a few things about him. He seemed to have a bone structure, and breathed, and Maddie could have sworn he had a heartbeat. He also wasn't as cold as a regular ghost was, but still too cold for a human. She had a few solutions to the problem: 1) Their hypotheses on ghosts had been wrong, 2) Phantom was just a unique ghost, or 3) Phantom was the start of a new ghost species. There was one other solution, but that one scared her the most.

Maybe... just maybe...

_Maybe Phantom wasn't really a ghost._

_---_

Danny slowly opened his eyes, blinking off the haze surrounding his vision. He gasped as he recognized where he was. He was in his parent's lab! And in the new plasma shield, too. This was _so_ not good...

"So, you're up," a feminine voice said. Danny turned to see his mother walk out from the shadows, followed by his father. Oh, this was splendid!

"Well, Phantom, we've caught you," Jack boasted to his captive. "And now, we want answers."

"Answers to what?" Danny asked sharply. Maddie frowned at him. "We just want to ask you some questions about the Ghost Zone, and why you ghosts keep coming out and terrorizing our town."

"Well, the ghosts come out because they _can_," Danny retorted. "If you were cooped up for all eternity in a space of nothingness, you'd want out, too."

"We don't need a backstory," Jack grumbled.

"It wasn't a back story, it was simply stating facts," Danny hissed.

"Calm down," Maddie said. "We are simply curious about ghosts, and you."

"Does that include ripping me apart molecule by molecule?" Danny asked. "Why me? Why not study some other ghost?"

"Because you are able to eliminate your ecto-signature from us," Jack stated.

Danny mentally slapped himself. Duh! All those times he had eluded them he had simply reverted back to Fenton form. No wonder...

"And you'd better cooperate, Phantom," Maddie hissed, "Or else we _will_ be dissecting you."

Danny glared at them for a moment, before his anger turned to realization and fear. He pressed his back against the plasma shield before sliding down into a sitting position and pulling his knees close to him. Maddie found this interesting. Normal ghosts would be shocked if they touched the plasma shield. Why was Phantom an exception.

Jack just turned and made his way upstairs. Maddie followed, but at the bottom of the stairs she stopped and looked back at Phantom. "A-are you alright?" she asked hesitantly.

Phantom raised his head, toxic green eyes glowing. "You took away my freedom and locked me up in here like a caged animal. How do you think I feel?" he spat. He held his glare for a moment, before anger softened into sadness and his gaze fell again. Maddie turned and walked upstairs, away from Phantom. What was up with him?

Maddie decided to make it her mission to find out.


	5. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I have to apologize for not updating this story in so long. I've been doing other things, and so this story has sort of gone on hiatus. I feel as though I can't do my best on this story right now, but when i find my inspiration again I will pick back up on this, I promise!

In the meantime, I give anyone and everyone permission to use this story or the idea at their own will.

Again, I apologize for this inconvenience. Hopefully I will be back on this story soon!

~Linzerj


End file.
